


The One Where The Plan Doesn't Go As Planned

by Cor321



Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Day 2- Mistletoe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clary does not lose her memories, First Kiss, Jace is a sweetheart, M/M, Malec Discord Server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: When Clary and Izzy are decorating The Institute for Christmas they feel like Jace and Simon need a little push to get them to admit their feelings. But sometimes not everything goes as planned.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035975
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	The One Where The Plan Doesn't Go As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy Day 2 of my All Jimon Advent Calendar, this one was really fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.

Clary and Izzy had been running around The Institute adding festive touches wherever they could. It was Clary’s first Christmas season without her mom and her first with the shadowhunters at the Institute. Normally they didn’t do much for the holiday season, what with protecting the world from the shadow world and all that. This year though, Clary did what she did best, and that was convince people to go along with her plans.

It hadn’t taken a lot for Clary to convince Izzy that Jace and Simon were pining for each other. As soon as Clary mentioned it the brunette’s eyes went wide with realization. 

“Oh my God, they really do like each other. They are always talking, and Jace is actually laughing at his jokes and not just rolling his eyes. And I caught them training the other day. I kid you not Clary, Jace booped Simon’s nose! There is no way there’s no feelings there.”

That is how Clary ended up on a ladder in the middle of the OPS centre tying a mistletoe to one of the rafters.

“Are you sure this will work?” Izzy called from the bottom of the ladder where she was holding it steady.

“Only one way to find out.”

___________

Simon was waiting in the OPS centre next to Clary for some top secret mission she wouldn’t tell him anything about. He looked behind him and noticed Jace walking toward them with Izzy. Simon felt his stomach in his throat. No matter what he did, whenever he saw Jace his throat went dry and if his hands could get clammy he’s sure they would. There was just something about the blonde shadowhunter that pulled him in.

Jace stood next to him, with Izzy on the other side. Magnus and Alec came walking toward the table rounding out the core group. There was a smirk on Magnus’ face as he stopped at the opposite side of the table.

“Huh, mistletoe, how interesting indeed.” Magnus said looking directly above Simon and Jace. Simon followed his line of sight and noticed what Magnus had been talking about. There was a mistletoe right above the two of them. Simon swallowed heavily as he looked down at Jace meeting his eyes and then flicking down to his lips. Jace’s lips were set in a gentle smile. It was just all too much for Simon so he did the only sane thing he could think of, he ran.

“Simon!” He heard Jace call after him, but he didn’t stop running until he was outside the building on The Institutes steps.

_____________

Jace was stunned, the look of panic on Simon’s face burned into his mind. His feet had started moving before his mind caught up, he was going find him to make sure he was at least okay. 

The thing about Simon is that Jace’s feelings for the vampire snuck up on him. One minute he was doing his best to ignore his ramblings, the next he was hanging off every word he said. The thing that was most attractive about Simon though, was loyalty and heart. He would literally do anything for the people he loved and cared for, and Jace is forever grateful that he somehow falls into that category.

He pushed open the doors to the building and there was Simon looking at him, with that same panicked look in his eyes.

“Simon, Simon are you okay?” He asked, his hands going up to grab Simon’s arms. “You just ran,” he paused, “was it something I did?” His voice got quiet at the end, not quite sure he wanted to hear the answer.

Simon shook his head as he looked down at his shoes, avoiding all eye contact. “It was nothing you did. It was just -- the mistletoe it was too much pressure. I didn’t want our first kiss to be in front of everyone.” Jace felt his chest tighten at the thought, “I doubt you even want to kiss me so even if you did, I’m not even sure the kiss would be real--” Jace brought Simon’s face between his hands.

“Of course I want to kiss you.” Jace said softly. Simon looked up at him, eyes wide and hopeful.

“You do?” Jace got rid of any doubt, pulling Simon into a gentle kiss that felt like coming home. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the writing event Advent Calendar on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)! Please come join us, we would love to have you there!


End file.
